User blog:KidOfTheBlackHole/Supernanny Fanon Wiki Tropes
Supernanny Fanon Wiki is a wiki founded by Plankton5165. It's based around Supernanny and a whole bunch of other things. Tropes that apply to this wiki include: Abusive Parents: Quite a few. Special mention goes to Takumi Sato, who killed 2 children and even damaged one of the murdered ones 2,546 times. Special mention also goes to Giuseppe Todaro, who shook a baby to death, abused all of his children by spanking them and giving them cold showers, and when getting divorced attempted to kill them all. Accidental Truth: Barry Eriksonner, "I'm not sitting on some dumb Naughty Step!" Jo Frost: "That is right. You are not." looks confused Alliterative Name: So many it needs its own page. Arson, Murder and Jaywalking: "Keisha (5) will throw tantrums, scream, throw toys, kick, hit and refuse to eat her polenta." Culture Barrier: With airdates, Japanlover86 and a few UK user are very used to the DD/MM/YYYY formats while users from North America use the MM/DD/YYYY format, causing confusion, also, They also do not have a good hand in American English. Berserk Button: A lot of them. *Toshio Samo's is dirtying or doing anything nasty to his Shadow plush or calling him spoiled. *Satoko Samo's is remarking about her boobs or threatening Toshio. *Giuseppe Todaro's is watching TV if you are under 18, playing with toys if you are over a year old or using computers if you are under 13. *Reicheru has a lot of these. *Alda Kiranoko's is destroying her Vanellope Von Schweetz doll. *Rolf Kiranoko's is calling him German. Everyone has Standards: The administrators, despite finding Downfall parodies funny, they do not like Nazism in any way and do not glorify it. (to be continued) Moe * Toshio Samo, despite his brutality, is still a child. * Ri Dae-Jung is the most adorable South Supernannya apocalypse ever. The Woobie: Gadadhara Bobbalu side kids are this. They did nothing wrong, except be born in the wrong culture. Due to this, they are vehemently hated by Toshio Samo, who considers them parasites. Also applies to the Japanese Todaro vigintuplets, who are unreasonably hated by Toshio Samo just because he didn't like the family that adopted them. Jerka** Woobie: Xiaoping Zhengxing in Your Last Breath. Sure, he had a bit of a behavior problem, and was a bit xenophobic towards Toshio Samo, but he had to endure concentration camp-like conditions and was forced to eat anthrax-laced food due to the fact that he broke a policy that he didn't even know existed. *Samuel the Otter is this as well. He does have an attitude problem, and was a little vain, but he gets mistreated a whole lot. Catapulting him into this territory is the fact that he's easily scared and gets upset fast, which means that the team bullies him and gets away with it. Jerka**: Toshio and Satoko Samo. Toshio treats the Japanese Todaro vigintuplets and GBS kids like s*** for disproprtionate reasons. Toshio even said that he was inspired by Josef Mengele in an argument with Kurt the Musician. However, their behavior becomes understandable when you know what they went through: Toshio had two abusive fathers and has a damaged prstate gland due to being shot while he was still in his mother's womb, and Satoko had to put up with the domestic abuse and lost the genetic lottery pretty hard (having autism and severe schizoaffective disorder.) Wham Line: "Novazoid was KK." Novazoid was a known hacker, and KingKool (the KK mentioned here) pretended to have been hacked by Novazoid. Why Fandom Can’t Have Nice Things: As of June 2019, anons are now forbidden to edit the wiki due to constant vandalism and constantly adding unrelated family members to transcripts, Japanlover86 made a blogspot calling this out. Category:Blog posts